A Rose by any other name
by MOKUBAisMINE
Summary: Mokuba's wish upon a blue-eyes...
1. In the beginning

A Rose by any other name…

I'm glad I'm not outside. It's raining and pouring worse than I've ever seen it in my entire life… but then again, it's not much better in here. In fact, I'd rather live outside, because there's a storm here every day. Seto had been getting worse and worse, and there was nothing I could do.

I decided that today, if not any other day, I would weather the storm outside, so I could get my mind off the other storm, the storm that seemed to engulf my life and leave it in a foggy blur. I put on my boots and headed for the door. Just as I opened it, A figure stepped out from behind and grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me back inside.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Seto yelled at the top of his lungs. "You can't go out there!"

"Here it comes," I thought to myself. I could feel tears welling in my eyes as I thought of what he might do.

"Ni sama," I said as I started to cry, "I'm sorry, but I need to go. You've been so mean to me lately, and you get so angry. You punch me, you kick me, you beat me against the wall… I just… I just can't take it any more!" I yelled. Then I stopped. What had gotten into me? I hadn't meant to say that. It had just all… slipped out.

He stared down at me. "Mokuba…" he sighed, "Just go." I ran out, but he yelled after me all the way down the street. "Go, and leave me in peace for once! You annoying little brat! I hope you're happy, being a burden to me like this. Why don't you go play with your little friends, tell them how mean your brother is…" 

Finally, I was out of hearing range. I walked down the streets, my boots sloshing in the puddles on the sidewalk, the wind and rain tearing at my face. It didn't matter. It hurt less than his burning criticism. 

It was starting to rain harder now, so I decided to find a place to hide from the storm… no, storms.

I finally found a place, under an umbrella from an outdoor restaurant. I figured they'd kick me out from under it if I didn't order, so I reached into my pocket to see if I had enough money to buy a soda… but instead, I found two pieces of a card… the card Seto had ripped up a long time ago. It was weird, how much the dragon was like Seto, the sharp, blue eyes, the ability to seem to be the most ferocious thing in it's class at some times, and at others, when you looked close enough, seem so beautiful. I blushed. No matter how much he seemed mean, there were always those times when he was sleeping, or when he was happy then he was the shining, beautiful dragon, like this one… though he tried not to show it in font of me anymore. All he wanted me to see was the cold-blooded killer, at the receiving end of his ferocious outbursts… and yet, it had not always been this way. In fact, he had always tried to show his shining side to me… until my last birthday. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I went to his room and was going to tell him good night when I heard him talking… about giving me something I might not like for my birthday, and how he was afraid of what I'd do if I didn't like it… I came in while he was talking, and he tuned around with a scared look on his face like I had never seen before. He yelled at me, asking me what I had heard. I was so scared that I said nothing. He didn't believe me, but he sent me up to my room for not knocking before I walked in. Another time I went in, and he was talking about it in his sleep, saying, "I didn't mean for it to hurt you" and "I'm sorry". I got so scared of my present I even imagined what it might be. Probably some high-tech weapon that Gozaburo had left him, that he was now passing to me… It might kill me, and that's why he was so worried… or was it one of those millenium things that everyone was making such a fuss about. I'd heard that you could die if you're not the chosen owner. I was scared, and I didn't want to die so I avoided him the whole day, and spent it with Yugi and his friends, who threw a party for me. I even spent the night at the game shop. When I got home the next day, Seto was furious. He asked me if I had really heard anything about my birthday present, and I answered yes. Then he asked me if I still wanted it. I shook my head. I didn't want to say no, but I didn't want to die either. 

"I see," He replied, then got up and left. And after that, he never smiled at me again. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I sighed. I had always loved him, and I still loved him, and that was the biggest part of the problem. I had had hope before then that he might love me, but now, I knew that he never would. If I was older and I wasn't a Kaiba, then mabey there would still be a chance…

I sighed. But how could that ever happen. I looked at the two halves of the card and put them together. "There," I said to myself, "My beautiful shiny dragon. And he love me."

Suddenly, there was a rumble, and the ground moved under my feet. "Ni sama!" I screamed, "an earthquake." I tried to stand, but was hit on the head from behind by the umbrella. 

Everything went black for a few seconds…then came back to normal. Only it wasn't normal. It was all bright, and the card was gone… I looked around for it, but instead I saw a real life Blue-eyes standing right in front of me. It seemed gentle, so I patted it on the head. "Hey, can I call you Seto?" I asked it, though I wasn't sure it could answer.

__

"Yes, but then, please make your wish."

"Wish?" I asked.

__

"Yes, wish. I only appear to those who have a pure wish, a wish that they think can never be granted. When it seems only a miracle can help them achieve it, and they have my card, I arrive and help them make their wish come true. So I guess you could call me miracle too."

"What was the last miracle you made?" I asked.

__

"I don't remember… It's been so long… but that's not important right now. Your wish is. Am I correct in assuming your wish is a love wish? That you want someone to love you?"

"Yes… My big brother." I replied.

__

"And what do you think would make your big brother love you?" 

"Well…" I thought, "If I wasn't me… I want to be older, and not a Kaiba."

__

"Alright. I can do that, but since I haven't helped anyone in a few millennia, You'll have to have a time limit. Do you think that will be a problem?"

"Nope," I replied, smiling.

__

"Alright then, three days. I'm going to send you back now."

"Okay," I replied

I closed my eyes and felt myself being changed.

When I opened them, I found myself in an office. I looked around, and at my desk was a nameplate. On it said, 

Tekia, Matthew

CEO of Tekai Industries.

I gasped, realizing just who I was. I was now the one and only supplier of the world's largest company… Kaiba Corporation.

Note: ^^^^^ designates memories, and second ^^^^ designates end of memories.

*********

So, How'd you like it? I really want comments, you know, what was good, what was bad, 'cause I really need to improve my writing style ^-^ 

Thanks for your support ^-^

-Megami (Pen name…. Wish it was my real one, though)

Ps. The title, as you might have already guessed, was inspired by the play Romeo and Juliet. However, it is by no means related to that story. We're just reading it in class, and the title kind of fits the story later on.


	2. 1st day, part 1

A Rose by any other name…

For the first few minutes I was thrilled! I was rich, handsome, and even a bit older than Seto! I sat there, spinning in my chair and feeling like a king. But then reality dawned on me. How could I ever get an appointment with Seto? 

I happened to know that he would not see anyone without an appointment, and that he was booked for the next week!

I sighed. I knew it was too good to be true. But the dragon had promised, and I trusted her. I don't know why, she just seemed… to need to help me. There had to be a way! I started to pace around the room, but just as I began, I heard a knock at the door.

"Lord Tekai," A voice beyond the door said, "There is some urgent business that needs your attention."

Oh no… I didn't know much about Matthew or what he was like. I had only seen him when he had come over to discuss business with Seto or when Seto and I came to Tekai-I, and then I spent most of the time playing with his younger brother, so I didn't really know anything about him, even including the times when we did meet. 

What would Seto do in a situation like this? I know, he would order whoever it was to go away, and make up some valid excuse.

"I'm sorry, but I am very busy with important company matters that are crucial to the success of this company." I said, trying to stifle a laugh. I used long annoying sentences to get across something simple, just like Seto did when we had company over.

"Lord, I'm sorry, but this is possibly even more important. It's regarding your meetings for tonight and tomorrow." The voice said again.

"Meetings? Refresh my memory. Meetings with whom?" I asked trying not to laugh again. Being rich was harder than it looked. 

"Sir… I mean Lord, are you feeling alright? You're not acting like yourself… and you don't even remember your most important meetings of the year."

I was starting to get impatient. "What meetings!" I asked sharply.

"Your meetings with Sir Kaiba, of course." The voice said. I opened the door.

"Please," I said with a smile, "Come on in and sit down." I motioned for him to take a seat in the large, cushioned chair in front of the desk.

"Lord… I don't think you're going to like…" He began.

"Just sit." I said, glaring.

"Of course, Lord." He said, slowly lowering himself into the chair.

"Now," I said, matter of factly, "tell me the news."

"Well…" the man began slowly, "Sir Kaiba has… canceled the meetings."

"What!" I yelled. "Why? I demand to keep the appointments as scheduled!"

"Umm… Lord I'm afraid that's not possible. After all, we are the one an only supplier of Kaiba Corporation for one reason, and that reason is we never complain. To anger Sir Kaiba like this might endanger the entire company…"

"So," I responded, "Is there no way to keep the appointment?"

"Well, you might try to figure out his challenge, but, I don't think…" He began.

"That's right," I said, smiling at him like he was a two year old, "you don't think. Now give me Ni S…" I caught myself, "Kaiba's challenge."

I smiled. At last, something I knew about. Every year, My big brother makes a new cryptic program. He sends it to Tekai three days before they meet, and if he can complete it, A message pops up that says that he can ask one favor from Seto, and My big brother has to do whatever Tekai asks, or else all of his computers stop functioning until he does as Tekai asks. In Ni Sama's words, "If that idiot is ever smart enough to figure out one of MY cryptic programs, then he deserves a reward."

Luckily, I had watched Seto design this year's puzzle, and he had even showed me how to solve it. I sighed. As long as my miracle dragon was on my side, nothing could stop me. So with that I set to work.

After half an hour and a whole lot of work, The message finally popped up on my screen. 

*Congratulations! What favor do you ask of Seto Kaiba?*

Under this a little animation popped up on my screen. It was Seto and I (Mokuba) throwing confetti up into the air.

I laughed, then typed in I humbly request three meetings with the esteemed Seto Kaiba

That was what he always called my brother

The two that were previously planned, and a third, the day after the final scheduled one. 

That sounded good. I pressed enter. Suddenly the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello," I said, "This is Mr. Tekai speaking, how may I help you?"

"Matt, you B@$~@^&." Seto yelled into the phone, "What are you playing at?"

I just sat there. 

"Well, What do you want?" he asked, his tone a bit more calm, "You could have asked me for anything, so why did you ask for meetings? And at a time like this, too."

I finally got the courage to answer, "A time like what?"

He sighed. "Look, you know how an hour ago there was an earthquake? Well, I kind of yelled at Mokuba, and he disappeared. I was just about to use the computer to locate him, but then you solved the program, and to insure I complied with your request, it locks up all my computers until I have completely fulfilled your request. I can't do anything until I've found him, so I need you to make a different request. Please. I'm really worried."

"You must not have cared that much before if you made him run away, could you have? My request still stands. If not for my sake, then for his. From what I know of Mokuba, he really cares about you. If you did something to scare him away, then mabey he needs some alone time. After all, he's only been gone an hour… But, that's just from my experiences as an older brother. When Hara gets mad at me, It usually takes him a while to cool off, sometimes even three days. I'm sure it's alright." I said. 

I couldn't believe he was actually worried about me. I thought he only hated me. I'd have to investigate that later.

He sighed. "Thanks Matt, I can always talk to you."

"See you in an hour then," I said with a smile in my voice.

As went to get ready, I felt a tug on my sleeve. 

'ni chan.

I heard. I turned around and saw Hara. I smiled. 

"What do you want, Hara?" I asked

"Can I come with you, 'ni chan?" He asked, pleadingly.

"I'm sorry," I said, "But not this time. Mokuba's not there today, and I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Umm… Okay, if you say so, 'ni chan." Hara said quietly and slowly walked away.

"I'll let you come next year," I called after him, "I promise."

He turned to me, smiled, and said "Thank you 'ni chan," then hugged me. He ran off as I walked away to get ready.

*********

Hey! How was it? Horrible? Oh -.-

This was originally going to be done 1 chapter = 1 day, but I'm a really slow typist, and it took me an hour to type this much, so it'll have to do.

Gomen. 

PS. I'm really honored. A lot of people have reviewed Ch.1 and said how great my writing style was. And at least two of them didn't even like the pairing. I can't tell you how much this means to me, seeing as this is technically only my second fic. ^-^

I know this chapter was written like a piece of … poop *-*, but I couldn't think today ~.~ I'll do better on the next chapter ^.^

Thank you again, and I luv y'all!

~Megami


End file.
